Offer Us Only Love
by Morghen
Summary: Each boy, in their own unique way, was searching desperately for their fix of love." R&R THIS IS NOT SLASH!


"_If you could offer only love_

_You'd be like a god to us_

_Like a drug dealer"_

_-Anthony Green "Drug Dealer"

* * *

_

That's what drove them all to their breaking point.

The same thing, a pattern seen way too many damn times before. Reckless kids. Kids on the street. Unwanted kids from broken homes. They were all in search of the same thing - the only thing that they really lacked. Love. They all came from loveless homes; their parents never cared.

Little Tom Riddle Junior. Left at an orphanage by his late mother. Abandoned before birth by his careless father. He never knew what it was like to feel an affectionate kiss or hug from a parent - from anyone. The people at the orphanage did not care about him. So what if he was a little bit strange - a little bit unordinary? Tom still didn't deserve the bad break at life that he got. Instead of pursuing the search for love he turned his back to it - his whole opinion was how could he acquire something that he had lived so long without? That right there was his greatest weakness - his bane. Yes, his lack of love killed him in the end, but not before he had stolen so many innocent lives away. Maybe if Mrs. Cole had spent a little extra time with him, maybe if someone, anyone, had just shown him what love was, maybe if his father would have been there none of this would have happened.

The only type of love that Regulus was ever familiar with was empty love. Sure, his parents had been affectionate in the public eye but it had all been just a façade. They didn't give a shit about what their youngest son was doing. They were too wrapped up in their own affairs so they didn't have time for Regulus. He needed to be loved; he needed his parents to care, to be proud, so he turned to the only thing that he could think of to make them notice him. He took the Mark at such a young, tender age - he had only been just a child. Was this enough for his parents? Did youthful Regulus finally receive the love that he longed for? No. His parents weren't impressed enough with him merely being a Death Eater. So he pushed a little harder, got in a little deeper, trying to get to a higher rank like his cousin. Before Regulus knew it, he was in too deep, but still he was not important enough to be worthy of his parents' love. After a while, he got tired of his endless pursuit for love that he knew damn well that he'd never get prize. He turned on Voldermort, on all of them. And where did that get him? Dead. His heart still as cold as ever - never knowing the warmth of love.

And then there was Lysander. The other twin. The over-looked one. The one who longed for love. His brother Lorcan was his parents' favorite, though. They would deny it, of course, but Lysander didn't have to ask. He knew what their feelings were towards him. He took a different approach than Tom or Regulus did. He did not turn a shoulder to love and he did not try to get his parents' love. No, instead, he wore his heart on his sleeve, like a badge of vulnerability. He passed his heart out like free candy just to hope and see if he could get a heart in return. Lysander never double checked with whom he handed his heart to and most of the girls were not very gentle with it. Each time he got it back, he had to patch it up with a needle and thread but it was never going to be the same and he knew it. He closed his eyes to the fact that his quest for love was in vain - he couldn't give up hope but he was breaking himself in the process.

Each boy, in their own unique way, was searching desperately for their fix of love. Some gave up before others but, still, they all only really wanted one thing. If only they had been cared for and loved the way they deserved to be, they would have probably turned out all right. But, unfortunately for them, they never did and they paid dearly for it in the end.

* * *

**The lyrics at the beginning belong to Anthony Green! It is a great song, by the way, so go listen to it! *cough*acousticversionisbetter*cough***

**This is just something I just came up with. I hope you all like it! Please review!**

**:D**

**Thank you, mew! You can huggle Lorcan('cause he needs one after dealing with Roxanne) and I'll huggle Lysander!**

**:)  
**


End file.
